Thin Ice
by DrowningFromTheInside
Summary: To prove a point Spin dresses as a guy and tries out for the hockey team. Undoubtedly this will stir things up. New friendships, awkward situations, maybe some romance? That is, if she ever stops being so damn stubborn.
1. Sign Up

**I do not own Recess!**

**. . .**

Ashley Spinelli glanced around suspiciously for a minute before  
darting around a corner and into the shadows. She felt her face and  
body slam into something as sturdy as a brick wall. "Hiya Spinelli!" a  
happy voice rang.

She grunted unhappily. "Not now Mikey, I'm . . . busy."

She moved to walk around the large boy but he stepped in her path. As  
she quickly sidestepped back to the right in an attempt to get by she  
was once again met by his belly. "Where you going?" he persisted, the  
stupid smile on his face as large as ever.

Seeing no other way around it she sighed and leaned forwards as if to  
tell a secret, as did Mikey as enthusiastically as ever. She stood way  
on her tip toes, getting so close to his eat he could feel her hot  
breath on his neck. "Mikey," she whispered, "Don't tell no one, but I  
am going to this club thing. Yeah. . .this club thing...where they teach  
kids to...you know...stuff. . .and stuff?" she lied meekly.

She was a bad liar, she knew it, but thankfully it was just Mikey.  
Ever since that time back in forth grade T.J. and the rest of the gang  
had been picking up on her lies more and more often since they learned  
she hid her parents from them not because they were spies as she said  
just cause they were a plain embarrassment. Especially T.J.. That boy  
seemed to know she was lying before the first word ever crossed her  
tongue.

"Oh," Mikey said as if understanding, giving a good bye salute  
and continuing on his way.

Spinelli grinned devishly after him as she dashed down the halls, out  
the school and into the rec center near town square. "Sucker. . " she  
laughed.

When she reached the recreation center she threw on the extra baggy pullover  
sweat shirt and pulled the hood over he head hiding her hair. As she  
made her way to the bullontin board she kept her head low and eyes to  
her feet.

Quickly swiping the pen hanging from a string on the board she quickly  
searched for the sign up sheet she was looking for. _Bingo._

Scribbling her name down so fast it was barly legible she turned and  
darted out of the building, slamming roughly into someone on the way  
out, muttering less than a grunt when a loud "ow" erupted from the  
lanky dark haired teen boy.

Rubbing his shoulder despite the fact it barely hurt Robert Mitchell  
watched the scrabbling figure until it disappeared through the door.  
"Weirdo," he scoffed under his breath as he made his way over to the  
bullentin board.

As he scrawled his name onto the hockey teams try out list he looked  
through the name. Richard Pent...Micheal Blair...Peter  
Carterson...most the guys were on the team last year, or were  
reconizable to him at least. Until he reached the end. _Ash Spinelroy?  
_  
He shrugged carelessly before continueing back out of the buliding.  
He'd meet him soon enough anyways, tryout started that for AA that  
weekend.

At the same time a very out of breath Spinelli reached Gretchen's  
house, not bothering to knock before she darted up the stairs and into  
her best friends room. "I did it!" she yelled victoriously. "Gretch I  
did it! I signed up for the team!"****

Reviews are very much appreciated, don't worry things will make more  
sense in the next chap.

I messed up the ages so it'd make more sense. The gang will be grade  
6, Bob grade 8.

For real hockey the grade 6/7 is a team and 8/9 (in my area anyways)  
is a team but for fanfiction purposes it is ages 11-14. Comprendo?

So want an update? Review! :)

**PS Sorry its short, I just wanted to get a feel if anyones interested in it,  
and if I should continue. Might give it another chap though so it'll make  
more sense before I come to a grande conclusion :)**


	2. Friend In Me

**I do not own Recess of any of the corresponding characters.**

**. . .**

"Did what?" Gretchen quirked walking into her room from the small  
bathroom to see Spinelli sprawled out on her bed breathing hard. A few  
moments earlier Spinelli had flown into her house exclaiming that she  
did 'it'.

"It. I did IT!" Spinelli grinned suddenly deciding she was to excited  
to sit and started pacing around the room.

Gretchen studied her friend carefully, Spinelli seemed happy. _Too_  
happy, especially for Spinelli. Whatever happened must have been  
brilliant. "I still do not follow."

Spinelli twirled to face the tall lanky teen and tried to help her  
recall the event.

It was a few months ago, the gang and her were sitting up on Old Rusty  
wasting the days of summer away, currently discussing who were better  
athletes, girls or guys.

Naturally Spinelli was for girls while Vince voted guys, the rest of  
the gang watching their arguement boredly not even attempting to  
settle it. Once they got going they were gone.

Vince pointed out that he was the best kickballer and athlete,  
everyone coming close to his skills being guys too.

"What about Ashley Q.?" Spinelli fought back bringing up the incident  
where the girlie-girl had managed to out kick Vince, only temperarily  
but it was still hit some nerves.

"That was once, and I'm still better than her. Besides, take the hockey  
team for example, all guys. Not one girl has ever been on that team."

"Yeah well what if a girl got on that team?" Spinelli challenged.

"Then maybe I'd consider them equal," Vince shrugged.

Spinelli didn't say anything else.

Vince looked at her suprised aswell as everyone else. Spinelli never  
backed down, but TJ could see something happening in his friends brain  
everyone else seemed to be oblivious to, a plan forming. What kind of  
plan he was yet to know though.

"I still don't comprehend." Gretchen said as Spinelli finished  
retelling the story.

Rolling her eyes and giving a loud 'hmph' she flopped onto the bed  
once again. "The team Gretch. I signed up for the guys hockey team. I  
got to prove Vince wrong."

"You did what? No female has ever crossed into that territory since  
the beginning of well, forever! The chances of you making the team are  
slim, an with the disadvantage of your size and well sex-"

"No Gretch. No disadvantages. No ones going to know it's me. If  
everyone thinks I am a guy than Vince can't say they went easy on me  
or anything. It's fair and square. 'sides, my brother Joey played on  
it and I used to play some pick up with him, I can play well enough."

Silence filled the room while Gretchen considered this. It was true,  
Spinelli making the team would definately change Vince's mind, because  
no matter how little Gretchen herself didn't care about his opinion he  
knew Spinelli would never drop it, and it did effect her a little to  
her females being downgraded so...still going to all these lengths  
just for an arguement was unbelievable, even for Spinelli. She knew  
she had another reason for the team she wasn't saying, but whatever it  
was it must be pretty important to her. "Fine, I'm in."

Spinelli looked at her with suprised. "What do you mean?"

"Well to pull off the role of a male you'll need help. Training,  
acting, practising, tutoring, of course some new clothing..."

Spinelli zoned out while her genius friend droned on. It didn't  
matter, only thing that mattered was she was doing it, she was going  
for the towns hockey team...no. She corrected herself. She isn't,  
Ash is.****

Sorry the shortness, amount of dialogue and how boring it was but I  
needed to tell the plan before I could continue.

Next chap will pick up, tryouts. Less talking more action. :)

Reviews are loved :)

Thanks to Forever Spinelli for revewing! 


	3. First Cuts

**I do not own Recess or any corresponding characters.**

Spinelli pulled back her stick so the puck cradled on the heel of it,  
then shifting her weight to her front leg and flicking her wrist in  
one swift motion so the puck took off towards the net, flipping a few  
times before hitting the back netting of it. Skating to the net to  
retrieve the puck she sighed.

Dressed in her brothers old hockey equipment she had been at the arena  
for a good thirty minutes, purposly, of course. She didn't mind the  
extra practise before the try outs, but advoiding the dressing room  
wasn't just an option, there was no way she could change without any  
of the guys seeing her hair or anything else that'd give away her  
gender.

And even more importantly, she did _not_ want to watch any of the other  
guys strip down, most the guys trying out were current or past  
students at the Third Street Elementary School.

"It might work better if you do it like this."

She looked up at the owner of the voice and was surprised to see King  
Bob skating up to her and gliding to a stop. Not muttering a word she  
watched as he did a little demo, the puck snapping into the net  
quickly in the right top corner without so much as one flip.

Eyes narrowed in concentration she mimicked his motions, surprised  
when her puck did the same. She looked up to him and gave a gruff  
grunt. "Uh thanks," she said in her 'manly' voice.

King Bob grinned. "No problem. I'm Robert by the way, call me what you  
want. You play long?"

Spinelli felt her heart beat speed up as he examined her through her  
slightly tinted glass mask. It had been Gretch's idea to get it  
slightly tinted, and Spinelli was glad it was there now. She would  
feel way to exposed without it.

Realizing she still hadn't answered she grunted again. "Uh yeah,  
nothing big, my hometown didn't have much a team. Call me Ash," she  
added in realizing she hadn't told him her name.

Bob nodded and asked a few more questions, where he was from, how  
old he was? Nothing she couldn't answer after Gretchen just about drilled  
Ash's life story into her head.

As more boys joined them on the ice she joined them in skating warm-up  
laps. A few guys that seemed to be barely trying glided past her, but  
she just dug her skates in deeper and kept up with them. As a whistle  
slice through the air she followed everyone as they took a knew around  
the coaches making the team.

While the head coach explained how the try-outs would go everyone  
looked around at eachother judging their chances of making the team.

Spinelli was surprised to see all the guys she knew...Lawson, Skeens,  
King Bob of course and even a few others she reconized but couldn't  
put names to. She had already known that a lot of them played hockey,  
but seeing them on the actual ice was mind jerking. How the hell could  
she had ever thought this could work?

After quickly getting sorted into three groups Spinelli found herself  
getting lined up on the goal line for the lightning drill**. As soon  
as the whistle tweeted she took off, keeping pace with the leader.  
Once finished she was on the other side of the rink breathing heavily.  
Less than a minute later the whistle tweeted again, signaling her to  
take off again.

As she waited on the opposite goal line again she put her hands on her  
knees in an attept to catch her breath before he blew the whistle again.

This was going to be a long day.

When finally the horn blew signalling the end of their ice time she  
sighed in relief unsure if she could take one more step.

Before they got off the ice the coach had a quick word again.

"Great effort everyone, even if you get cut your still a winner to  
me." It was well rehersed, probably said one hundred times too many.  
"On the way out go to the desk and tell them your penny number and  
they'll give you a slip of paper, and on that slip of paper will tell  
you if you made the first cuts, there will be three in total.  
Compredo?" Not waiting for an answer he started skating of the ice.

As the group of boys basically herded Spinelli to the changing rooms  
she gulped. She had originally planned to just stay on the ice for  
'extra practise' until all the guys had left and she would have the  
room to herself, what she didn't plan though was for a team to be  
using the ice after they were done.

As she entered the room only two things registered in her brain; how  
much worse the already vile dressing rooms smelt with the sweating  
teen boys in it, and that most of them already shirtless.

As she made her way catiously to the corner where her equipment bag  
sat she was engulfed in chaos, between dodging painful towel whips  
directed betweens friends and yelling converstions she couldn't even  
think straight.

As she plopped down on the bench she refused to lift her gaze while  
she untied her skates without taking off her helmet. As soon as they  
were off she grabbed her clothes and darted into the bathroom as  
quickly as she could locking the door behind her.

Safely enclosed in the room she breathed a sigh of release and took  
off her equipment replacing it with her baggy hoodie, baseball cap and  
baggy jeans, curtesy of her brother once again.

When she examined herself in the mirror she shifted the cap a little,  
blocking her face and pulling the hood ontop of her hat.

As she grabbed her hockey bag and wandered through the thankfully  
empty room she stopped by the desk an took her slip of paper as  
directed.

Once she was outside she dropped her bag on the cement and begain to  
open it with trembling fingers. As she did a large grin spread across  
her face.

**. . .**

**lightning drill is where you start on one end of the rink, skate to  
the first blue line and stop, then skate back to the ringette line,  
stop, then skate to the center line, stop, and skate back to the blue  
line, stop, skate to the far blue line, stop, skate back to the center  
line, stop, then skate to far ringette line, stop, skate back to far  
blue line then finally stop once more and go to goal line (opposite of  
one you started on.

All in all a pretty grueling drill when repeated and sprinted, I speak  
from experience.

**IMPORTANT! Who do you want to be on the team? All characters aloud, as  
long as they are male and not in the immediate gang. Your choice!******

Thanks so much to anyone who reviewed! Remember to include team picks!

Hope you enjoyed, if so review! I'll update faster!

Can Spinelli get past the next two tryouts? Can she even not get  
reconized? Keep reading to find out! 


	4. Wiggin' It

**I do not own Recess or any of the corresponding characters.**

. . .  
  
"Yo wasssssssuuppp my brotha from another mothaaa!"

Gretchen couldn't help it, she burst into a helpless fit of laughter,  
crumpling to the ground in a shaking lump. After a few seconds  
Spinelli wearing a wig that made her look like eightinth century  
patronage* followed suit.

They were in Mandy's, a store in a near by mall with everything, even  
the wig Spinelli decided she needed to purchase after the second  
tryouts when a few guys started riding her on using the bathroom to  
change, and the fact she always had her hood up.

She had passed the second cuts, though a large part of her had doubted  
she'd make it. Maybe the guys from before weren't really trying the  
first cut because they seemed to have improved. _A lot_.

She felt like everywhere she was being beat, the fights for the puck  
in the corner, lightning drills, shooting drills. The only thing she  
knew she was one of the best at was her favourite. Checking.

After all her years of fighting and any violent acts she finally  
found a sport she could use it in, to a level anyways.

Spinelli looked up her eyes watering when a familiar pair of high  
heels stepped dangerously close to her head. "Like, look at that  
freak." "You know how dirty that floor is." "Freak!" the Ashleys  
scoffed while turning and strutting away from the fallen duo.

Spinelli growled in their direction. The Ashley's hadn't changed much  
since fourth grade, just more makeup, bras and bigger egos than  
before, if even possible.

After regaining composure Spinelli stood and scanned the shelf filled  
with different wigs. Suddenly she saw one that caught her attention.

It was black, like her natural hair, and straight but looked a little  
ruffled up. It wasn't long to say, though it'd probably still cover  
half her ear. After placing it on she turned to Gretchen for approval.

Studying it carefully Gretchen nodded. "The widows peak hairline is  
consistant with you own hair growth patterns and the M formation at  
the nape of the neck will define-"

"So will it work?" Spinelli interrupted before she could get even more  
confused.

Gretchen gave a sure nod. "Most definatly."

Spinelli turned towards a mirror and admired herself. It was true, she  
did look a guy.

"Then let's go, Ash has a tryout tomorrow." she grinned.

**. . .**

The entire dressing room looked up when the door burst open. Ash  
walked into the room knocking over a pile of sticks with his bag in  
the act. Lawson gave a sly grin. "So he has hair!" Everyone gave a  
loud laugh. It was true; the wig she bought the day earlier was placed  
firmly on her head.

She quickly ran to a part of the bench and started to change. She felt  
awkward removing her baggy sweat pants that were two sizes too big,  
although the plaid boxers she was wearing on top of her underwear was  
basically like shorts.

She just put her shoulder pads on top of her tee shirt, she didn't  
have time to run to the bathroom and change, she was late enough as it  
was, all thanks to T.J..

She had been ready to leave, but when she opened the door there stood  
T.J., wearing that stupid grin. "Hey Spin!"

He continued chattering happily while Spinelli's glare grew more and  
more fierce. Did he not see how badly she needed to leave?

Finally not being able to wait another minute she yelled at him that  
she was busy and to just leave her alone; after a look of shock  
crossed her friends face he obediatly left.

As she pulled on her helmet and rushed to the ice surface where the  
others guys were she felt her heart give a tug. She hadn't meant to be  
so cross, she just really had to go. She knew TJ would have forgiven  
her by the next day but she figured she'd say sorry anyways to settle  
her concious.

As she skated around the ice she counted twenty guys that were left, a  
few of them she didn't reconize. For the first two cuts they had been  
divided into three different groups, so less players would be on for  
each ice time. For the second cuts there had only been twelve guys  
with her, all who she knew at least by name.

Now skating around the ice surface she realized that a lot of guys had  
been cut, Greg and Gordan, both who were King Bobs ex-crowd control/  
fun police/bodyguards, a guy she had only met at the tryout but had  
become good friends with named Jake and then Skeens, although she  
didn't feel bad for him; not ever since he had gotten Gus to steal  
from Kelso's.

TJ and Gus had ended up telling the gang what had happened when they  
began to become suspicious when Gus would 'volunteer' to help Mr.  
Kelso every Saturday, and that day Spinelli had began to hold a grudge  
on that entire group of scums.

She was suddenly nearly knocked off her feet when two speeding figures  
entered the ice and sped by her who she reconized as Skeens and Mundy.  
She didn't even know Mundy had played hockey.

"Of course it was too good to be true.." she grumbled under her breath  
as she watched them with narrowed eyes, despite the fact she had been  
surprised when she didn't see Skeens.

Even with his hate for him she had to admit he was good, really good.  
He was good with the puck, had a good shot, and above all he was by  
far the fastest skater, not surprising considering he was faster then  
Vince off ice.

She watched Mundy for a bit never having seen him skate before. _Must  
of been in another group _she figured.

The tryout started as usual, lightning drill, circles**, shooting,  
checking, though right when they'd usually go into one on ones***  
couch blew his whistle. "For the rest of practise we will be doing a  
scrimmage. Pinnies versus jerseys. Alright here you go." He started  
giving the pinnies to half the players.

Not recieving one Spinelli strode over to her team and joined them in  
the circle they were standing in.

"Alright guys, this is our team for this moment so even if you got  
friends on the other team treat them as they are, the other team."  
King Bob...no Bob, Spinelli corrected herself, said.

"If you play center go there, wing there and defense there, coach said  
were gonna do four on four 'cause there's not enough people for five  
on five. Alright let's go," he said once making sure they had enough  
people in each position.

Spinelli went to the left end of the bench were the defense were.  
There was her, Skeens and a guy who introduced his self as Draven.  
They looked at eachother no one making a move until couch started  
yelling at them to 'get a move on'.

Skeens shrugged. "Who wants to go on first?" No one moved so he  
shrugged. "Alright you two go, the first one tired comes off. There's  
only three of us so short shifts are good."

As he made his way to the bench Spinelli lined up for the face off. As  
soon as the puck hit the ground their center, Bob, pulled the puck  
back to Draven. He stick handled it for a second then right before the  
other teams winger came he passed it across the ice to Spinelli.

Not wasting a minute Spinei travelled a bit up the ice and then  
bounced the puck off the boards to their wingman. Before they got to  
deep into the zone**** the winger lost the puck.

She started skating backwards as the opposing team passed the puck  
between themselves while making their way towards her net.

They lost control of the puck but Lawson, the opposing team's center, picked it up in no time. He stick handled by a winger and travelled up towards Spinelli, a determined look on his face.

Spinelli moved her stick to poke check the puck but right before it  
made contact he shot it against the boards and skated past her after  
the puck. Growling she pivoted around and chased him.

Bob had beat him to the puck and raced around the net, passing the  
puck to the winger who was waiting by the boards then went to the  
bench for a shift change. Glancing over Spinelli saw Draven was  
following the play so she changed shifts with Skeens.

The scimmage went well, by the time the buzzer went Spinelli was  
drowning in sweat, though her team had won 3-2, although it was a  
lucky bounce that got them the last goal.

In the change room Spinelli took off her helmet and wished she could  
remove the itchy, sweaty wig.

She glanced up surprised when Skeens plopped down on the bench next to  
her. "You play good," he complemented pulling his jersey over his  
head. "I'm Skeens by the way." he introduced himself to 'Ash'.

Spinelli tried to look like she was attempting to remember his name  
but couldn't get the glare off her face. "Yeah, thanks." she said in a  
cold voice.

He looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed; trying to determine if he had  
really detected the hatred in Ash's voice, but Spinellis head was down  
untieing her skates so he just shrugged it off, changing in silence  
the rest of the time.

When a figure literally sat on her she looked up harshly at whoever  
did it. "Sorry, shorty here pushed me," a brown haired freckled boy  
said while ruffling the hair of another small boy who by the unnatural red  
of his face was obviously maddened.

She gave Lawson a cold look and opened her mouth to say somethingbut  
couldn't find words when she realized Lawson was wearing nothing but  
black and yellow smiley faces boxers, his chest slightly shiny from  
sweat. She made a funny face, half in horror, half in disgust and the  
last part still in anger.

_Lawson is shirtless...Lawson sat on me... Lawson is half  
naked...Lawson sat on me half naked..._Her mind seemed unable to  
comprehend what had happened so she just remained silent instead of  
yelling which would almost definatly give her identlity away. She usually wasn't bad with shirtless guys, she's seen Mikey and Teej and Gus and Vince shirtless more times than she could count, but for some reason seeing her enemies like that made her...uncomfortable.

Glancing at the bathroom door she saw it had opened and walked over to  
it to change her shirt. With boxers she could easily change her pants,  
though even Gretch couldn't think of a way to hide her gender while  
stripping off her top half.

Walking out of the changeroom later she opened up the slip of paper  
she had been given and held her breath.

As she opened it her mouth fell open in shock. "Yes!" she shreiked  
slamming her hand over her mouth the instant she realized her mistake.  
She spun around wildly hoping no on had heard her but it was to late,  
a group of boys turned to look at her with confused expressions.

**. . .**

Sorry for the inexcusable time it took to get this chapter out :(

Hope you like, review!

*old guys with those curly White wigs, like the judges and stuff.

**circles means skating cross over around the face off circles

***one on one means exactly what it sounds like, one player versus  
another.

****zone, in hockey terms, is the area of the ice from the blue line  
to the boards basically.

Thanks to Forever Spinelli for the idea with Mundy! And for reviewing :) 


	5. Forgiveness

**I do not own Recess.**

_Previously:  
As she opened it her mouth fell open in shock. "Yes!" she shreiked  
slamming her hand over her mouth the instant she realized her mistake.  
She spun around wildly hoping no on had heard her but it was too late,  
a group of boys turned to look at her with confused expressions._

**. . .  
**  
Spinelli opened her mouth to cover herself but froze; what could she  
say?

Standing there in deafening silence Spinelli grieved over her mistake.  
She'd have to tell them eventually, but not this way. What would they  
think of her?

She was interrupted mid-thought by the loud obnoxious laughter of  
Lawson. "Nice voice crack!" he shouted continuing on laughing, joined  
by everyone else this time.

Spinelli offered a few nervous chuckles and silently thanked Lawson  
for his loud and obnoxious self. She laughed louder at the thought of  
her being thankful for him.

As the night slowly returned to the peaceful quiet before Spinelli  
gave a wave and started walking home.

As soon as she finished her shower and changed she rode her bike to  
Jay's, a small corner diner she had agreed to meet Gretch at.

Spotting her friend in a corner booth Spinelli made her way to her,  
though Gretch already knew the outcome of the tryouts just by the look  
on Spinelli's face. "Woo hoo!" she cheered while giving her friend a  
quick hug.

As they returned to the booth and ordered some burgers they discussed  
how action would be taken from there when suddenly they were  
inturrupted by loud yelling. Glancing up Spinelli caught sight of the  
gang crowding into the diner. At sight of the girls they walked over  
and crammed into the booth with them.

"Hey Spin, hey gretch!" They greeted. Spinelli offered only a grunt  
when she got sandwiched between Mikeys enormous form and TJ's cautious  
looks.

Rolling her eyed Spinelli gave him a small smile, only a third the  
size of the one that broke out on TJ's face when he saw it. She had  
forgiven him for whatever he may had done; or didn't do. What did I  
even do, he wondered thinking of the past days events. He honestly  
didn't know, or cared.

The only thing that mattered was she forgave him.****

Guys I'm SO sorry this is SO frickin short, but I have to know some  
things before I continue. I personally hate when people do those  
author notes things, so I decided to give at least a bit for you to  
read.

One is the actual material, should I keep it light Disney-like, or  
make them say the things kids actually say at their age. (I am grade  
eight, and I know dressing room talk isn't the cleanest stuff. . .  
Actually most the stuff we do or say would get put in a M rated  
fic..hehe)

Two is do you guys have any ideas for the story? I mean I have the  
basic plot, but it is all basically hockey related and that may get  
broing so of you have a sub-plottish idea that I could use, PLEASE  
tell!

The third and final thing is that I am having a lot of trouble writing  
this because I'm not as into it as I was when I started. I get really  
flustered while writing it because it never...works? Writing a single  
chapter for this can take over a week, but for my other stories I can  
basically type one up in under a couple of hours.  
  
**Just if you think you can help please tell, Im SO sorry about this D:**


	6. Practise

**I do not own Recess or any corresponding characters.**

**Glad I posted that authors note on the last chap, because took a LONG time for me to become interested again=D but it happened! So here we go...**

. . .

Spinelli walked into the arena, a smile on her face. Her wig's bangs were placed messily across her face in wisps and locks, her hood pulled up to protect her from the cold wind outside. Her hockey bag was hefted on one shoulder, her stick being held in the other. She felt as happy as a when the little fatty kid won that race for Mikey.

It was the first practise of the year, and she felt completely stress free. As she walked into the change room she was greeted by yells of hello's and shouts from guys as equally as excited as her, if not more (which is really saying something). She dropped her bag off at the far side of the room, beside Draven who greeted her with a smile.

Before she even could get her bag undone the coach walked in, the first grin she saw on his face the first. "Don't get dressed quite yet boys, I got some things we gotta do first."

Obediently the room quieted down, all eyes trained on him. "First off, I think it'd be-"

Just then the door opened behind Coach into the room. Skeens walked in noisily freezing as he turned to see everyone's eyes trained on him. Coach rolled his eyes. "Sit down. I'll give you a pass this time," he warned, causing a few sniggers around the room.

Draven leaned in closer to Spinelli, gaining her attention. "I don't think Skeens' ever been on time," he chuckled quietly into her ear. "Coach is pretty good about it though as long as he's on the ice on time."

Spinelli just smiled, resisting the snort she felt urged to do out of habit.

"As I was saying," Coach continued, looking away from Skeens only as he plopped down next to Mundy. "We've gained quite a few new players, and lost some old ones. I think some ice breaking in place. A tight teams a strong one, as the saying goes."

Nearest to the door sat Lawson, who started the introductions at the order of the coach "I'm Lawson, I'm fourteen. I play center...an' yeah." He said shrugging.

"I'm Mundy, I'm fourteen, I play wing."

"Skeens, fourteen, defense."

"I'm Robert, call me Bob. I'm sixteen, and I play center."

"I'm Dave, fifteen, and right wing." "And I'm Jerome. I play left wing," said the guys Spinelli reconized only as Bob's ex-bodyguards.

Spinelli only half paid attention as they travelled through the room. She only really fully zoned in when it begain to near her turn.

"I'm Draven, I'm fourteen and I play dee."

Spinelli finished off. "I'm Ash, I'm fourteen and I play defense." She made sure to keep her voice controlled.

"Great. Now let's get out there, we got an exhibition game Friday night, next Tuesday, and then regular season begins. Dryland training every Monday, practise every Sunday and Thursday unless game day. I'll send a schedule out monthly, in case of change. Now get a move on! I expect you on the ice in ten!"

. . .

Spinelli threw her helmet in her bag, slumping down on the seat. All around her team did very simular actions, moans and groans being made throughout the room. She wiped a bead of sweat off her cheek, leaning her head back against the wall. "Jesus," she muttered.

"Urgh man I need to cut back on the twinkies. Those fucking suicides killed me." Lawson groaned, hoisting his shoulder pads off and slumping in his seat, his bare chest shiny with sweat. By the way his ribs were prodding out of chest with each breath Spinelli would have never took him as a Twinkie guy, but at their age guys could eat mountians and not so much as bat an eyelash. Lucky bastards. Not that she had much to complain about. She had the same scrawny build as always.

"Cheers to that," Bob groaned, already tossing his skates in his bag and dropping his pants. Spinelli tried to look the least she could, but she'd be lying if she said her eyes didn't drift to the boys toned bodies every once in a while. Her enemies included. Who knew that Lawson had such a nice- she stopped her thoughts right there. Nu-uh. Nope. She was not going there.

"I need a fuckin' shower," Mundy muttered, walking to the shower in his boxers, a towel swung over his shoulder. "Just jam here Skeens, my mom will drive you home if you want?"

"'ight!" Skeens called back, pulling his hockey shirt and normal wear shirt off and on stimutaniously.

Spinelli undressed silently, untying her skates taking the most time possible. She had worked this out with Gretchen earlier. If she was the last one out she'd have the place to herself, or even just being one of the last gave her some privacy. Most of them changed fast so it wasn't a real effort on her behalf.

Around her buzzed conversations. Draven was yelling across the room with Skeens over some fight or something that happened at a party. From what she heard Bob and his henchmen were discussing some girl called Mary's boobs and 'annoying laugh'. Lawson was joking around, walking around in his boxers toweling off his head. Today they were white, with little red magnets on it and golf balls. Spinelli shook her head. Where the logic behind that one was she didn't know.

She was still a little awkward when it came to the talking part, especially when most conversations managed to drift onto topics unsaid in the presence of girls of which she had absolutly no input in. Spinelli didn't mind the solitude however. She picked up on a lot of things with it, that helped her in many situations of all sorts before. And no doubt listening to guys talk to guys wound help her act like one.

_How long will you keep this up for?_

She shook her head. She'd deal with that one when it came time. Until then...well who really cared?

. . .

"Spinelli! How great to see you! I have just finished a new prototype for a Y-callabration flex guard sweat proof wrap! I think you'll really like this one, it's quite a product!"

"Yeah, yeah. All that's good Gretch but I came over here for more important matters." Spinelli said, inviting herself in.

Gretchen shut the door behind her, following the tow-headed teen up to her room. "I believe what I have designed might just be what you are refering to," she said smartly, rumaging through her drawer.

She pulled out a beige wrap, handing it to Spinelli. After one quick glace Spin cocked a brow. "Seriously Gretch, a sports wrap?"

"Well, yes. But with a few modification, a couple of spritz of my new formula, and wala! You have the perfect device pertaining to your, er- female anatomy issues."

Rolling her eyes Spinelli reached for the wrap. "So what? I just wrap it around my ladies...?"

"Yes. And with my new sweat proof formula and thin structure it will be virtually undetectable under sweaters of course, t-shirts, tank tops, almost anything that'd cover the wrap. I did the calculations myself."

Spinelli tugged her shirt over her head. "Let's test this baby out."

As she changed she listened as Gretch explained her idea for the upcoming high school science fair. "It's so exciting! I'll be able to witness experiments from my elementry school idols, like Chad and Dianna!"

Spinelli shook her head. "Well exciting might not be the word I'd use but..."

Gretchen just looked at her quizzingly, as if she couldn't even conprehand what Spinelli was getting at. Typical.

Finally having the wrap done up Spinelli tugged on her t-shirt, admiring her reflection. "Wow, Gretch this looks great!" Not that she had much to start with, as the Asheleys liked to point out while flaunting their full busts, but with the wrap it looked as if she was completely flat-chested. Like book cover flat. Like could pass for a guy flat.

"Now all you'll have to do is wear a t-shirt or muscle shirt and changing is easy!"

Smiling Spinelli nodded. "Got it. Haha man, you'll never guess what happened at practise today. I mean I knew guys were pretty open about things, but I mean this...this was retarded. Like they practically pranced around naked. Jesus I swear I'm gonna be scarred for life. I mean, I was just about to leave and went to grab my stick, right as Mundy dropped his towel. Argh, like I don't want to see that!"

Gretchen joined the laughter, flopping out on her bed. "So you having fun?" she asked more seriously.

Spinelli grinned at the ceiling, lying next the Gretch. "Yeah, I am."

. . .

**Filler chapter...XD I know anyone reading this deserves more for dealing with my commitment issues...but I'm sorry this is all I have to give!**

**Love you all!**

**-smile-**


	7. Driving Lessons

**I do not own Recess.**

**...**

"Good work out their guys, Kingston's a strong team."

The team yelled in response, finding their places back in the dressing room, wooting at their victory. It's been nearly two weeks since that first practise and the team had been playing strong, winning both their exhibition games.

"Regular season will be coming up within the next few weeks, but before that we've been invited to the North Bay kick-off tournament. It's next weekend, I'll email all your parents about the cost for our stay and meals and busing, ecetera ecetera. We'll have to leave Thursday, so tell your teachers, do you homework, whatever you need to do. If you have any issues come talk to me. If we make it past round robin you'll be missing Monday aswell, so let's hope for the best. Good work out there boys, now shower up. Remember we have dry land tomorrow, rest up tonight."

As the door shut behind the coach noise erupted throughout the room. "Ash, nice pass out there. You're a good play maker."

She smiled genuinly, looking over to Lawson who sat beside her. "Thanks." she said bluntly "Good shot, goalie couldn't see it coming." she added in to be polite. Getting her anger issues with some of the guys were pretty hard, but she was trying. When she was Spinelli she could hate them all she wanted, but right now she was Ash and had to act like he would. And while being Ash Lawson had been everything but bad, even with his corny jokes and comments. He actually seemed like a fairly decent guy, that is if she didn't know the other side of him.

Lawson smiled. "I'm pretty sure that goalie was blind to begin with. I mean I know their actually one broke his leg or whatever, but they couldn't find anyone better then that? I mean you almost scored from center ice."

It was true. Kingston's replacement goalie belonged more so in House League Novice hockey rather than Competive double-A Bantam.

Spinelli laughed. "That'd be one for the records."

Lawson laughed, looking by her to Skeens who sat on her other side. She had been drawn to moving when they sat beside her, but she restrained herself. "How long are you suspended for? It frigging boring in math without yah, the whole damn class is filled with nerds."

Skeens shrugged. "Four days. Mr. Jackson's a fucking prick."

"What'd you do?" Spinelli asked, semi interested.

"I was fightin' with some kid. Other guy d'ain't get nothin', and he's the one that started it," he complained.

"Who won?" she asked, cocking a brow.

Skeens just shrugged but Lawson answered excitedly.

"Skeens owned the guy. Man, it was so sweet. So the other guy went to charge him right, and it was like something outta a movie: Skeen jumps onto a desk, jumps onto the guys back, and just plows him to the ground and starts wailing on him. The guy's like frigging hulk though, yah know 'cause he's so big...anyways so eventually he gets back on his feet, starts trying to land a punch on him. But Skeens' just dodging and duckin' them like there's no tomorrow. Long story short teacher walks in and breaks them up and gets them to the office, but man it was so kick-ass!"

"Sounds like you're pretty good," she finally muttered.

Skeens if anything looked peeved at the comment. "Yeah well, I guess that'd be whatcha got when you hafta practise everyday." he muttered dryly.

Before she could say another word he stood, heaving his bag over one shoulder and stalking away. Mundy called after him but Skeens just waved him off. "Try to be nice to a guy.." she muttered annoyed.

She must've been louder than she thought because a couple of seconds later half the room cracked up. "Yah, well he's kinda touchy over that sorta-stuff." Mundy said, trying to zip up his bag.

Why? It was a simple enough question, yet the hushed silence that fell over everyone could suffocate a kid. Most eyes looked away figetly, save for a few players who looked just as confused as she felt. She didn't voice it, as much as she felt urged to dig.

"He ain't mad or nothin'," Mundy continued on, pulling his jacket on, severing the awkwardness that had spelled the room. Spinelli grunted, waving good-bye.

She thought wearily over it for a second before giving up. If she needed to know she'd find out eventually. She wasn't big into gossip anyhow, she'd rather it from the source.

"Eh Ash! Where do you go to school?" Bob yelled from across the room.

"Homeschooled," she answered quickly, physically wincing while waiting for the chirps surely to follow.

Lawson was the first, opening the doors for the others. Some of the quieter guys just looked at her sympathetically. She ignored them- if they really felt so bad they'd do a bit more than staying quiet.

She tried to shrug it off, keeping it in good humour. This alternate personality thing was actually working pretty good with her temper. She figured if all goes well, she could make some sort of program with it. Make a couple bucks of some suckers, not too bad an idea.

Spinelli took a quick glance at her watch, her heart jumping. _Whompingbobulas!_ She untied her skates quickly, throwing everything into her bag messily.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit..." she swore quietly, throwing her jacket on while stuffing her shoes on.

"What's up bro?" Bob asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm late," she groaned, struggling with her boots.

"Where you headed? I could give you drive." he offered.

"Don't do it Ash! I've seen him drive!" Jerome shouted.

"It's not pretty! Trust me!" his friends crooned from the side.

Mundy sauntered by, pausing to give Bob a coy look. "You ain't even got your learners permit yet don't'cha?"

Spinelli cocked her brow when he gave a heartless shrug. "Bad-ass," Mundy laughed, giving him an approvingly slap on the shoulder. Bob rolled his eyes at his back, turning to her after a moment.

"So what'll it be?"

Spinelli looked at her watch, then back up at Bob. "I'm going to the theatre. Think you can get me there in ten?"

He grinned devishly. "I'll get you there in five."

Spinelli gulped at his back while they left the room.

Shit, shit, shit, shit...

. . .

She never again will question the handle above the doors reason for existence after driving with Bob.

"So homeschooled eh? That's...different. You know any gir-"

Spinelli braced herself as he jerked the car around in a fast u-turn after missing the first turn.

"-irls then?"

Spinelli's breath hitched as they lumbered into a flock over birds, sending them flying for their lives. "Uh-no. Nope, no girls."

"Hmm," he said, mind-boggingly calm for the speed they were travelling at towards a corner. "That won't do. Want help?"

Spinelli was barely listening to him now, consentrating on not following her urge to jump from the car. "N-nup. No- it's fine. Really."

"Don't worry about it, I'll-"

"Really Bob it's fine," she forced, squeezing her eyes shut as they defied every law of physics at a stop sign and literally stopped on a dime.

"No, I will...unless that's not your style. I understand if it's not, honestly it's nothing to be-"

"Yes!" she said, hoping he finally caught her drift. "That's exactly what I mean."

"Oh, well in that case I apologize. Perhaps I can still help you though. You see not to long ago this guy asked me out, and of course I-"

Forgetting all about that old lady crossing the road they were veering towards Spinelli turned to Bob. "Wait- what? I'm not gay!" she exclaimed.

"Really nothing to be ashamed about, I noticed in the dressing room you have a keen eye for Lawson, and-"

"No no no no- ew god no!" Spinelli shook her head violently. "Listen, and listen good because I'm only goinna say this once. I. Am. Not. Gay. I like...the opposite sex," she explained, being careful of her words.

"Oh, alright then. I'll let it go. But if you never need help with-"

"Wait a guy asked you out?" Spinelli inturrupted suddenly. "Are you...?" she led off, looking at her ex-King questioningly.

"Me? No." he scoffed. "That's why I turned him down."

Releasing a breath she sunk in her seat, barely reacting as her body got forced against the door during a mock-four turn. "Well glad we got that settled."she said, chuckling slightly.

He joined in the laughter, slowing down to normal speeds as they drove by a police car. "Yep. So how you liking town? Personally I can't wait to get th hell outta here, but Jerome says he couldn't even think of leaving so I guess it's more the person than the actually place. You dig?"

Spinelli nodded. "I think it's more the people in it."

Bob's eyes looked into the distance. Spinelli watched him in silence, wondering where his thoughts were at. Or who on.

"Just turn here," she said gently, prodding him back into reality.

As the car pulled to the curb Bob gave her a cocky grin. "Told you we'd get here in five."

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered, ducking out of his car. "And we only almost hit four people."

"Minor details, minor details," he joked.

Spinelli smirked. "Can I just keep my equipment in your car? As cool as it'd be dragging it around the theatre..."

"Yeah sure, see you tomorrow. Have fun,"

She waved good-bye. "Will do."

With a quick glance around she darted into the theater to change and then meet her friends.

**. . .**

**Review beautifuls! **

**-smile- **


	8. Good Ole Gang

**I do not own Recess! Sorry for any confusion...;)**

**. . .**

"Hey there's Spinelli!"

In accordance her group spun around to her. Freed from her sweaty wig and man clothes she happily trotted up to them. "Hey guys," she replied calmly.

"Just on time," Vince noted, looking up from his watch. "Nice, now let's go get our tickets! The line's are almost out the door!"

"Don't worry guys, _I _thought ahead," T.J. grinned, pulling out six tickets from his back pocket. "After the last time I wasn't going to risk not getting into the greatest monster movie of the century!"

"Screw monsters! I can't wait for the gore," Spinelli grinned. "Zombie guts EVERYWHERE."

Mikey shook his. "The last survivors on Earth banding together to try to stay alive. It's a true show of human commiment and need,"

"Well I just can't wait for it to be over so we can get some sundaes!" Gus exclaimed, rubbing his stomach. Spinelli rolled her eyes. The guy eats more than Mikey now-an-days. From the way he's growing he'll be taller than him too by the end of the year. Actually by the way a lot of the gang's changing Galileo's estimate was right on the dot. Well except Mikey, but that was a given.

"Urgh guys don't look now, but there's Lawson and his croonies." Spinelli saw Vince's eyes' roll when every single head twisted around to get a look save her own, gaining the attention the of his nemisis. She watched Lawson curiously as he sauntered to their group from his own. It was different seeing him out of her 'costume'.

At first she froze in fear he'd almost immediatly put the peices together as his eyes strayed on her face, but they flicked away warily at Teej's beckon. She narrowed her eyes in annoyance, more at her own skittish-ness than his presence, but it got directed that way anyways. And then she waited for his happy-go-lucky blabber but once again she was reminded of his split personality as he laughed and spoke with his loudly spoken cockiness.

She felt her old emotions toward him flow back slowly. Just when she started to like the guy too.

. . .

"Urgh man that was disgusting," Gus moaned, holding his stomach. "I think I can pass on the ice cream now."

Vince groaned. "When the zombie took that guys head..."

"Don't remind me," Gretchen mumbled, looking a little weezy.

"Well I thought it was great," Spinelli stated proudly with a smirk. "And I think a hot chocolate will only add to the mood. Starbucks anyone?"

Everyone's face brightened. "I could really go for a organic mocha tea..." Gretchen said to herself thoughtfully as they walked to the coffee shop.

"Great idea Spin," T.J. grinned to her as they fell to the back of the pack.

She shrugged, pleased at the comment. "Yeah, well.." she shrugged again with nothing to say.

The group took up a booth after they grabbed their treats. Spinelli found herslef looking up more than once to find one of her friends smiling at her. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. "What?" she asked exhasperated.

Blank stared met her. "What?" Gus asked confused, his cup halfway to his mouth.

"I mean," she emphasized, "What's with all the looks?"

The gang relaxed, trading slight laughs and shrugs. "I don't know, we just kinda missed you I guess," Vince offered.

"Yeah, we missed our little fighter." Mickey said witha cheery grin. Spinelli let him get by with that comment only because she knew he meant it in the best way.

"Awwh guys," she said rolling her eyes. "I missed like two hangouts, big whoop."

Gretchen chuckled nervously. "Well I guess we were a little exaggerated," she covered. Spinelli threw her a grateful grin.

A mumble of agreement enclosed the group. "Good." she said. "Now that that's settled, let's jet before I get grounded for being late. _Again._" she said lightly.

A few mintues later she was at her front door yelling good-bye to T.J.. "Night guys, I had fun!"

"Wait what about next weekend? Can you come bowling with us?"

Spinelli almost yelled yes out of habit but then she froze, remembering the tournament her coach announced that night. Her shoulders slunk down. "I can't guys, I gotta go down to Joey's for a visit. Mom said something about long-distance-sibling-bonding." she lied between her teeth. She looked away from the gangs downcast looks.

"I'll make up for it," she promised lamely as they walked away. Before they rounded a corner Gus waved back.

She waved back. her arm falling limply back to her side. _This is a lot harder than I thought. . ._

**. . .**

**Long time, I know. i just had some troubles with this chapoter. However next two are ready so some reviews and they can be posted as early as tomorrow:) I seriouasly had crazy inspiration because I've had this crazy idea and intertwined this story with my other one. They don't both need to be read, there just side by side, like same time and stuff. aha get it?**

**Have a good day/night lovlies.**

**-smile-**


	9. Not Always A Lady

**I do not own Recess or 'Time to Win' by Down With Webster.**

**Woah guys sick reviews! You all are so sweet:) You deserved another chappie:) and to anon (lower case one)...you are pretty smart;) all i'm gonna say to that one**

**. . .**

_"I fill my soul with rock and roll,  
Someone told me kids don't rock no more.  
Oh-oh-oh,  
It time to win!"_

"God man shut up!" Lawson yelled from beside Spinelli, turning around  
to chuck something at the anagonist. She ignored it for the time  
being, although as something fell onto her lap she had no choice but  
to deal with it. She picked up the object in her hands, her rage  
disappating almost instantly to be replaced with amusement. "A foam  
brick?" she snorted.

Lawson gave a smirk, reclaiming his object. Scoffing from beside them  
that was no doubt directed at Lawson grabbed her attention. "The hell  
you even got that for?" Mundy laughed, holding his hands up signaling  
to pass the 'brick'.

Skeens sat beside him, chuckling while sinking into the seat parellel  
to their own. He leaned back lazily, spreading and stretching his long  
legs out to get comfortable taking up three quarters of the room.  
Mundy shifted with him into a tight ball, propping his feet flat on  
the seat so his knees were by his head. They definatly were having no  
problems adjusting to the tight seats, Spinelli thought almost  
jelously. After taking another look at them she changed her mind. Who  
could even sit like that anyways? Or want to...?

Rolling her eyes she drew her attention from them. She just tried to  
keep calm, and not have a heart attack everytime Lawson spread his  
legs a little too far or leaned over a little to much against her. She  
bristled as their hips slid contact on a tight turn, but slowly her  
muscles relaxed as she lifted her knees against the seat. It was a  
thirteen hour drive, she needed to just calm the down. In Ash's  
perspective, Lawson was nothing but a goofy, friendly, loud guy she  
reminded herself over and over again.

She shuffled a bit more to get comfortable, her thigh and Lawson's  
ending up being pressed together again anyways. Before she could dwell  
on it too much Coach stood at the front of the bus and went over some  
rules and the schedule. She looked past Lawson out the window. No  
alchohol, no drugs, no sneaking out, they'll stop for lunch at noon,  
yaddah yaddah yaddah.

"Got anything to drink?" Mundy asked a few more mintues into the  
drive. Skeens shook his head 'no', pausing thoughtfully as if a sudden  
thought occured. After a second he resumed his previous movement. "Nup,"

"Lawson?"

"Um, water?" he responded after a moment of shuffling through his bag.

"Yeah, s'good," Mundy said swinging his legs down and twisting  
sideways to face Spinelli, resting his elbows on Skeens lap to reach  
for the bottle. Skeens gave him an unamused look when he made no  
motion to move from his position.

"Mmm- flavoured."

Skeens reached for the bottle but Mundy retracted back stealthily.  
"Gimme some," Skeens whined, reaching for the bottle again.

"Never," Mundy laughed, pressing the bottle to his lips again.

"Fine." Greg tried to take it by force then, leaving Spinelli and  
Lawson watching their little wrestling match. It looked about as awkward  
as it could as they rolled over each other in the tight space for the  
bottle.

Lawson nudged her gently with his elbow. "The best part is I have  
another bottle." he whispered, his hot breath surrounding her ear.

She chuckled gently, shifting again to get comfy. Lawson finally  
settled down aswell, sliding down to her height, opening his legs and  
filling near the entire space to fit. "So roomies?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Sure."

But then again why could she say? She had to room with someone, and so  
far it seemed like everyone already sorted themselves out. She figured  
it be fine, between games and meals she figured they'd only really be  
in the room for bed. But if Lawson snored...

Leaning forewards Lawson yelled to their bus buddies who were puffing out  
their drenched shirts and rubbing their wettened pants. "Roomies?"

Mundy wooted. "Fuck yeah."

As if it couldn't get any better. Skeens, Mundy and Lawson. All in a  
room. With me stuck in it. It's gonna be a great ole' time, she  
thought sarcastically. But then again, she would've rathered them than  
some of the stuck up guys on the team.

"Man we shoulda dragged Sleepy along," Mundy suddenly said, giving up  
on trying to dry his shirt and just pulling it over his head.

Skeens reached under his seat and pulled out a coiled book. "Coulda  
just shoved him in a bag. We'd be there by the time he woked up."

"That ain't too bad an idea." Mundy said thoughtfully.

"Shove 'im in a bag?"

"Naw man, bringing 'im sometime. Maybe he could catch up on his z's."

Skeens shrugged. "How about we just snag him them glasses with the  
eyes."

"The ones for sleeping that make yah look like you ain't sleepin'?"

"Yeah those the ones."

Mundy nodded thoughtfully, as if considering the possibility.

They're crazy, Spinelli thought shaking her head. She never really  
associated with them with the past. They stuck to their own group in  
elementry school; eating lunch by the dumpsters and ditching class  
consistently. Sometimes they'd join a game of kickball, but it usually  
ended with Lazy Kid falling asleep on the benches and Mundy getting  
kicked out for tripping someone. Skeens would sometimes stick around a  
bit longer but usually he'd leave in persuit of his pals right after  
them. It was too bad because he actually had a good kick.

She saw his graffiti all over the high school still, reconizable by  
his terrible grammar. Most people thought he did it like that because  
it looked cool, but in all honesty she doubted his spelling improved  
much since forth grade.

For the most part neither of them changed since forth grade. They grew  
some, but Mundy was still a full head shorter than Skeens. They were  
skinny as hell and had their hair in the same old fashion. Even their  
style was the same, with the punkish gloves and baggy clothes. She  
could've known it was them if she had only ever seen a picture of them  
from forth grade.

Looking around the bus she realized that most of the guys she knew  
hadn't changed much since elementry, other than in size. Lawson still  
had his lopsided smile and freckles, people still followed King Bob,  
and- she was reminded as the now massive hound leapt on her lap and  
started slobering all over her face that Bob had kept the one the gang  
and her had given him back in Third Street. "Urgh, down dog! Down!"

She sent a glare over to Lawson as the brown hound jumped so all fours  
were on her, scrambling to get to Lawson. "Ahh- whose the good puppy?  
Yeah boy, yes you boy-" Lawson cooed pulling the dog so it sat solely  
on him, releasing Spinelli from his crushing mass.

She tried to get the slober off her face indignitly. "Ergh." She wiped  
the back of her hands off on her baggy jeans, looking over to Lawson  
face was hidden under the dogs tongue, but his obnoxious laugh could  
still be heard.

As the dog calmed down it looked over to her with big droopy brown  
eyes. She felt the corners of her mouth turn up a bit. "You ain't so  
bad," she whispered, giving him a reassuring pat on his shaggy head.

"I can see where you get your devishly good looks from," Lawson  
teased, looking over Spinelli's head to Bob.

He rolled his eyes ignoring Lawson. "Common Lady, get down." With a  
quick gesture the dog jumped back to the aisle to Bob.

"Lady? It's a girl?" Spinelli gasped, rubbing where it's nails had dug  
into her thigh.

Bob looked down at his puppy lovingly. "Yup, Lady Paris."

"She's massive," Mundy said slowly, looking at the dog distrustingly.

"She's preggers," Bob corrected.

Any bit of fear in Mundy's eyes disappeared as she rested her head on  
his lap, nudging his hand with the tip of her nose. He rub behind her  
ears affectionatly.

"She's not much a lady. She's been sleeping around with all the  
neighbourhood dogs," Jerome laughed from the back.

"You must be rubbing off on her Bob," Dave added in.

Bob held his hands up in defense. "Woah, woah guys what is this- beat  
on Bob day? Common Lady, we don't have to listen to this." he said  
dramatically, strolling to the back of the bus, the lab trotting  
happily behind him.

"Now that's a dog," Spinelli said, impressed. "I remember when he  
first got the mutt, she was only-"

"Huh? You went to Third Street?"

Spinelli's breath hitched for an instant. It seemed all eyes stared at  
her, in hearing distance at least. Even Skeens looked up from drawing  
to watch her curiously. "Yeah, uh no. No! My...cousin. Yeah my cousin  
went and used to tell me all this stuff."

"What's his name?" Lawson asked curiously.

Spinelli answered quickly. "Hers. Her names Ashley."

"Ashley who? There gotta be gazillions of t'em?" Mundy pressed.

"Spinelli. Ashley Spinelli." She spat out finally. She winced when a  
strange look crossed Lawson's face.

"...honestly?" he breathed. She froze for a minute at his seriousness.  
But then she blinked and it was done.

She pretended to play it down, rolling her eyes. "No, I was lying. Yes  
you moron, she's my cousin."

"Hey I know that chick!" Mundy suddenly exclaimed as it it just hit him. "She was friends  
with Blubberberg and Detweiler. 'member Skeens?"

"Yeah, sure. She was always punching people all the time, real tough  
ass. She woulda been cool, if she wasn't like Detweiler's pet or  
something."

Spinelli bristled up. But before she could respond Lawson cut in. "Hey  
she wasn't Detweiler's pet. She was her owns self."

"True 'nuff. Still if he weren't there she'd probably woulda been with  
us," Mundy said, jerking a thumb to Skeens.  
"'stead of trying to wrong all the rights in the world."

"You mean right all the wrongs," Spinelli cut in.

"Same thing,"

No it was not the same thing! She wanted to knock some sense into  
them, but at the same time, she couldn't help but believe they were  
right. If Teej wasn't around to keep her in line, would she have just  
been one of the thugs she detested all through elementry?

But an even scarier thought persisted. "So what your saying is that of  
you guys had someone like 'Detweiler' you'd be in a different place  
than you are now?"

Skeens shrugged before turning back to his art. "Sounds 'bout right."

Spinelli slumped in her seat. Maybe she wasn't so different from those  
'thugs'.

. . .

**It'll pick up next chapter. I swear! Excitement here on out!:)**

**Let me know you're thoughts bbs!**

**-smile-**


	10. Exhale

**I don't own Recess. 5**

. . .

The bus was quiet. They had been driving for ten hours now, most of the bus had passed out in their seats, the remainder listening to music or staring dully at 'The Terminator' on the ancient television.

Spinelli watched the trees as they sped by in blurs of colours. She had her headphones plugged in her ears, Three Days Grace lyrics pounding around the inside of her head.

She saw the fog her breath expelled with every breath, the sharp sounds of her skates digging into the ice, the goalies determined face. The roar of the crowd fading into the backround, falling deaf to her ears.

She pulled the puck to the left,

to the right.

She-

"So your really Spinelli's cousin?"

Spinelli jerked back into reality, twisting to Lawson with dazed eyes. "Hm?"

"I forget the formula to linear equations. Have you done it yet? It's like YX=B or something, right?"

Spinelli took a second to answer. She could've swore that's not what he said a second ago. "Uh I don't know. Don't think we got there yet." Did she look like Gretchen?

"Skeens?" Spinelli looked down at Lawson lap were some crude doodles were scribbled out on the side. God he was messy.

"Mmphgah?" Spinelli looked up again and followed Lawson's gaze to Skeens and Mundy who were looking around with sleepy eyes. After their attention had landed on Lawson he repeated the question.

"You woked us up for that?" Mundy complained, flipping over so his back faced them. Skeens had the same peeved look, but before he shut his eyes again he muttered an answer. "y=mx+b,"

"What's m?"

"Slope." Graffiti Kid muttered without opening his eyes, his bangs falling over them. Lawson scribbled something down in his book. Figuring he was done talking Spinelli moved to put her headphones back in, pausing when she noticed the tab in his binder read English. A sly smile tainted her lips as she congratulated herself on her sleuth skills.

"Oh yeah, and I am really her cousin," she whispered coyly, looking away from Lawson's embarassed face to hide her smirk.

Like taking candy from a baby, she thought, sliding deeper in her seat.

. . .

"Go get it!" screamed coach from the bench. Spinelli rolled her eyes, not slowing her speed as she went into the corner chasing the puck. She shot the puck around the boards to Draven right before she was hurtled over the hip of the opposing team and flipped to the ground. She groaned. "Jesus fucker."

Gritting her teeth she pushed herself up from the ice, chasing the play down the ice into the Nepean Wildcats' zone.

Draven still had possession, but as he crossed the blue line he passed it across the ice to Lawson before he crumpled into the boards after getting pummeled by the large centermen, Tink. This guy was huge, like taller than Bob with shoulders wider than Jerome huge. Without skates he was probably the size of Gus' dad, Spinelli mused while skating off for a shift change.

She took a quick drink of water before standing and yelling encouragment with the rest of the team. She winced as her team got flattened by the Wildcats. There was always at least one of there players down, always leaving one of their players open. She felt the rage boiling inside her watching her teammates limp off. When she felt a hand being laid on her shoulder she didn't even look back to know what the coach was going to say. "You know what you need to do. GO!"

As soon as Skeens neared the boards she fled out the door, knocking the first Wildcats player that neared her flat in his ass. She grinned and skated off, chasing her next victim.

The next guy she took on was that big guy that took out Draven, number 18. She ducked low infront of him, sending his huge mass over her back, and leaving the puck right by her stick. Giving a quick wink to the big she dug her skates into the ice and started back down the ice.

She craddled the puck on the heel of her stick, ready to avoid the defense that was driving towards her but before he reached her Lawson caught up, making and opening for her.

She crossed the blue line, Bob and Lawson skating with her. Three on one. She dropped the puck, moving to crash the net. Bob picked it up, easily deking around the defense. He rounded the net, passing across to Lawson at the hash marks. He faked a shot, pulling the goalie out of his crest. A quick flick of the wrist and the puck slid onto her stick. Spinelli forze for a minute, looking at it in disbelief. Then she looked up to the empty net and shot it in. 1-0.

Screaming filled her ear. Bodies crowded around her, hugging her and rubbing her head. "Yeah Ash!" Breaking out of her daze Spinelli grinned. "Woo!" she cheered, skating with the rest of the guys to the bench. She stumbled back as the huge number 18 shouldered her as he skated past, giving her a dirty glare. Bob held her back from skating after him. "Save it man, he ain't even worth it."

With a loud exhale of breath she forced herself to look away, allowing Bob to lead her from him. She shut her eyes and forced her breathing to return to normal. 'Save it for the game.'

The game remained goaless until the third period. The Wildcats scored on a breakaway after flattening Skeens into the ice. Tie game, ten minutes remaining.

From the facoff the Wildcats dumped it into their end. Spinelli chased the puck into the corner, being slammed into the boards not a second later. She was prepared though and braced herself, keeping control of the puck with her feet. She leaned against the boards and kicked it up to Lawson while the larger opponent pinned her against the wall with his knee. She tried to push the guy off her when he didn't after the puck moved out of their zone. With a bit more force she managed to escape from his pin, only to be tripped onto the ice. She tilted her head to give him a glare while pushing herself up. She felt the sharp impact of his knee on her back before she realized what he was doing, but by then it was too late to do anything.

She squeezed her eyes shut as Tink fell onto her back, driving his knee into her ribs. Blood trickled from her lip where her teeth dug into painfully. Her breath escaped her, every muscle contracting in pain.

When the weight finally disappeared Spinelli forced herself up, barely being able to stand from the pain in her chest. She skated to the play where the puck was dumped towards her. She tried to ice it, but it barely even got of her stick. Bob skated around and picked it up before the other team could get it. She silently thanked him for saving her.

Making sure the puck was still in Bob's possession she took the time to get off the ice. As soon as she got to the bench she collapsed, craddling her ribs with her arms. Her eyes shut she pushed back any feeling and made herself numb. The crowd roared suddenly, but it's volume quiet to her ears, barely a whisper.

She focused on her breathing, ignoring everything else.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Her teammates jumped all around her.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

The horn rang out. They won. 2-1.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

. . .

**See I promised!:) Thanks for the lovely reviews:)**

**Don't forget to drop any thoughts off!**

**-smile-**


	11. Sleepless Nights

**I, to my deep despair, do not own Recess or any corresponding characters.:(**

**Enjoy!**

**. . .**

"Great game out there boys! Try to have an early night tonight, we had a busy day. I want everyone up, fed and ready to leave at twelve." Without another word coach left the room, a smile ear to ear on his face.

Spinelli took a shuddering breath and tried to unwind. Her ribs pounded making it almost impossible to think, but she pushed through. Proudness was just a trait that would never change.

"See you at the hotel Ash," the last guys called out as they left the room. Finally in solitude Spinelli let the pain show on her face. "Fuck," she groaned. She curled up, finally allowing the pain the take full effect.

After a bit she stood, taking the remainder of her equipment off with effort. She wandered to the bathroom, turning the shower on. While she waited for it to heat she fingered her ribs gently, wincing as they rode over the swelling around her left side.

She stayed in the shower as long as the scalding water lasted, relentfully stepping out of the steam to the cold air outside. With care she patted herself dry and ringed her hair out, toweling it dry.

Feeling significantly better she started to get dressed, adjusting her wrap so it covered her entire ribs and not just the top, somewhat smoldering the pain intoa dull throbbing.

Finally she wiped the mirror clear, pulling her wig over her hair. Spinelli kept a solemn face while studying the reflection in the mirror. "Get moving Ash, guys will be waiting for you. And don't you dare show your pain."

Giving a curt nod to herself she went on her way, gritting her teeth and forcing a happy smile on her face.

. . .

"Well look-y who decided to show up," Lawson called as Spinelli walked in the room from the couch. Spinelli looked around the room inspecting it. There was a couch along the wall facing a TV by the window at the back, next to a small bed.

Skeens and Mundy were on the bed, cards between them. "Want us to deal yah in next round?"

"What game?"

"Goldfish,"

"Go Fish you morons," Lawson scoffed with an eyeroll.

"Um, I'm good..." Spinelli murmered, giving them a curious look while wandering pass to the couch. She sat on the far side from Lawson, giving the TV a quick glance. She looked back up quickly. "Wrestling?" she gasped, right out forgetting her pain as she dropped down on the couch.

Lawson sent a smirk her way. "What else?"

Spinelli shrugged, playing off her surprise. "I just didn't take you as a wrestling guy."

"Yeah, well, shows how much you know about me."

Spinelli froze, not daring to look away from the TV. Something in his voice made her feel like he wasn't just referring to Ash.

They watched TV for another hour before Spinelli felt her eyelids drooping. She looked at the clock. Barely nine o'clock. She swore it could've been past one from the way she felt. The room quieted down, Skeens and Mundy passed out on the bed. Spinelli flicked her eyes in annoyance. "So where are we 'possed to sleep?"

Lawson yawned. "It's a pull-out couch. Get off for a sec."

Reluctantly Spinelli pushed herself off the bed and stood off to the side while Lawson pulled the coach out. She was definatly feeling the full effects of the game now.

The blankets were rolled up in the bed so she just slid right in and shut her eyes, cursing at Lawson when he chucked a pillow at her head. "I'm trying to sleep," she growled, shoving the pilllow under her head not even opening her eyes.

"Oh, you're welcome," Lawson breathed sarcastically. Spinelli felt the mattress shift as he crawled into bed beside her. She tensened up slightly, peeking her eye opened to see the profile of his face as he laid on his back.

She rolled over so her back was to him, feeling more comfortable. In a couple of seconds she was asleep.

. . .

Spinelli woke drowsily, the room dark. Not seeing any reason as to why she should remain awake she shut her eyes again, shuffling slightly to get comfy. She froze. _Oh hell no..._

Careful not to make any sudden moves Spinelli rolled her head to see just as she expected. A lanky arm wrapped around her waist. And this wasn't a random accidently arm throw over. This was a full out cuddle. She become more aware of Lawson's presence the more alert her mind became; from his head buried in her neck to the feeling of his warm bare legs molded into hers. She could even feel his his heart beat through his chest pressed against her back.

Spinelli felt her sleepiness return, her head slowly resting against the pillow again. _The fuck am I doing...?_ Spinellie scowled herself. Her sensible half was yelling at her to get the fuck away. Her body wasn't going to have any of that.

_It's warm..._She tried to explain to her sensible half. _It's not like I could get him off anyways..._

**. . .**

"Rise and shine beautiful, we gotta game to play!"

Spinelli blinked, rolling over on her back. "Mmmphgaah?"

"Get up Ash. We gotta get ready!"

The room was lit, Skeens tying up his shoes and Mundy hopping across the room pulling up his jeans. Lawson was out of sight, Spinelli noted, taking a peek at the crumpled blanket beside her.

Memories of the night before nudged at her mind. She thought them over, trying to figure if they were real or a dream. She honestly didn't know. "Get up!"

A pair of boxers was thrown at her head. "Mmmphgaah!" she moaned, falling back onto the pillow. It was way too early.

. . .

The next game was hell. The other team wasn't as big as the Wildcats, or even as aggressive, but they pummeled their team on the scoreboard. Spinelli nearly passed out after one sprint from the pain in her ribs. She'd have to get them checked out when she got home. No way she could during the tournament.

Their second game that day was just as bad. They were already in bad spirits from the previous game, causing two fights to break out. Mundy got kicked out of the game, and Skeens could barely see out of one of his eyes from how bad it swelled. Which just meant more ice-time for Spinelli. When the buzzer finally she was unbelievably happy despite their lost. She could barely take her equipment off.

Finally on her own once again Spinelli slumped down on the bench in the dressing room. "Shit.." she breathed lightly, pulling her wig off an letting her sweaty hair fall around her face.

"You should really get that checked out."

Her heart dropped. She panicked, desperately grabbing for her wig. Her knuckles knocked it, the black mop of hair falling to the ground silently. Spinelli stared at it with despair. She almost started crying.

_It's over,_ she told herself, looking up slowly to the voice with sad eyes. _All of it for nothing._

"Don't look so shocked," Bob scoffed, walking across the room non-chalant. He sat across from her, not taking his eyes from hers.

"Do you want me to look at them? You looked pretty pained during the game. Your ribs, I mean."

Spinelli remained speechless, reluctantly twisting as Bob knelt by her. She watched him catiously. She even looked at her hair to make sure she really did take her wig off. His lack of reaction scared her more than any other reaction he could've had.

Spinelli stiffened as his cold fingers brushed against her back skin. He held the back of her shirt up with the other hand, leaving the top down for her privacy. She gritted his teeth and he pressed down with his fingers, however gentle her was.

After a few moment Spinelli felt her shirt drop back down, and Bob returned to his previous seat. "I'm no doctor but I'd say you cracked a few of those. You're pretty tough. Hell I barely noticed you were hurt."

Spinelli just looked at him, waiting for him to continue. He didn't. "Well aren't you gonna say something?" she pressed, eyes narrowed.

Bob shrugged. "What's there to say, Spinelli?"

Spinelli sighed exasperated. "I don't know. A 'You're a chick!' or a 'I'm gonna tell everyone now!' sounds about right."

"I'm gay."

Spinelli froze. "What?"

"I'm gay, you heard me. I like guys. Or, at least I'm pretty sure I do. One guy at least."

"But you sleep around with girls.." Spinelli pointed out.

"Sleeping around doesn't make you straight Spinelli." Bob replied.

"But that still doesn't really answer my question."

"Well what was you're question?"

"If you're gonna say something!"

"Then it does."

Spinelli just looked at him. "What?"

"It does, you just don't get it. I'm gay. Mundys' dad pushes him around. Jerome has never kissed anyone. Lawson scared of bees. You're a chick pretending to be a dude! Everyone's got secrets, just because I learned yours doesn't mean I'm going to tell everyone."

Spinelli pondered this. "But it doesn't bother you?"

"Nope."

Spinelli shook her head. "Jesus christ, you're actually gay aren't you?"

Bob rolled his eyes. "Eh don't go passing that around. It's between you and me right now 'ight?"

Spinelli rolled her eyes. "Sounds good. But we're not done this conversation."

"For now we are. We were supossed to be at the team dinner in...right now. Hurry up, coach will already be peeved at us for today."

Spinelli threw her wig back on then looked at her equipment back at the ground. She pushed her proudness away. "Bob..."

He looked her way, his eyes following her gesture to her bag. "Fine," he exaggerated, grabbing her bag with his free arm. "Only 'cause you're hurt," he said as they walked from the room witha stern look.

"Yeah-yeah.." Spinelli teased with a grin. Bob rolled his eyes, kicking the back of her leg gently with her heel.

With a laugh he scampered away from her. "Hey!" Spinelli yelled with a laugh, chasing after him out the arena.

. . .

**Meh this is the cross-in with my other story, which is a slash. If you don't like that stuff, it won't be in this story at all except a couple subtle hints or maybe conversations, but I doubt you'll pick them up if you don't read 'A King For the Theives' so don't worry 'bout it:).**

**So review! Someone found out about Spinelli! Let me know what you think:)**

**xoxoxoxoxo beautifuls:)**

**-smile-**


	12. Run

**I do not own Recess. And to clear things up, Lawson was asleep when he cuddled Spinelli. He did not purposefully wrap himself around her. He was not aware he was doing it to her or Ash. Ahha, he isn't aware Spin is Ash.**

**And that's that! On with the show!**

**. . .**

Spinelli stared into the darkness, awoken once again by Lawson. There wasn't an inch of her he wasn't making contact with. "Damn cuddler," Spinelli growled, laughing internally at Lawson's expense. She never really took him as the cuddling type of guy; she couldn't help but see a bit of humour in in it.

She shuffled a bit before giving up on removing Lawson, but knew she was lying to herself in thinking she really put an effort into it. So what she didn't really want to move? She was comfortable, and was just being mature in not making a big deal of things.

"Mature..." she repeated, liking the sound it made passing over her tongue. Pushing any remaining guilt aside she pressed back into Lawson, letting her head fall back against his neck under his chin. Thoughts of the days losses filled her head as she drifted off to sleep.

. . .

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bac-y!"

Spinelli moaned, twisting over pushing Lawson off. Looks like they stayed like that for the night. Bob was across the room, ripping pillows from underneath Skeens and Mundy's heads. "Wakey wakey!"

Rolling her eyes Spinelli chucked a pillow across the room to him. It hit Bob in the face with a thud. He straightened out right away and looked at her witha deadly serious expression. Spinelli froze. Bob cracked a grin. "Common guys! One more game today! Let's make it count!"

He left the room in stunned silence. "He sure's happy," Mundy muttered. "Gaah," Skeens moaned, flopping back down on his back. Spinelli and Lawson made brief eye contact before following suit. It was too early.

. . .

Coach walked in the room. Spinelli just stared at his feet. She didn't want to have to meet his eyes. "Another lost." he stated bluntly.

No one so much as shuffled.

"I've got nothing to say. It's your guys _asses _that got creamed. Not mine. It's you guys that have to go home losers. Not me." The sound of the door shutting was heard a couple of seconds later.

"Guys." Spinelli looked up solemnly at Bob's voice. Their captain looked around the room, meeting each and everyone of their eyes. "Don't listen to him. You're not losers. We gave it our best shot, and it wasn't enough. We'll face some of these again in the next tournament. We're going to practise, we're going to improve, we're gonna get better and stronger and the next time we look those guys in the eye they'll be whimpering for mercy."

Through the silence Spinelli felt her heart lighten up. A few of the guys even cracked a grin. "How long have you been working on that speech?" Lawson asked good heartedly.

Bob laughed. "Since I woke you up for the _third _time this morning."

The pressed silence disappeared to laughter. The team was back.

. . .

Spinelli returned to the room for the final time. They'd be heading home the next day, Monday morning. Music was cranked and the TV was blasted. Spinelli immediatly loosened up to the happy environment.

"Hey," Spinelli greeting, snagging a can of pop from the counter. Skeens motioned it to be handed over. Spinelli passed it to him with a raised brow. "Ash," Mundy called from the bed.

Spinelli flicked her eyes to him for a second before looking back to Skeens. "What's it like homeschooling?" Mundy asked curiously and uncharacteristically innocent sounding.

Spinelli shrugged. "I dunno, it's just what I'm used to. I can't really say how it compares, 'cause I've got nothing to compare it to." Skeens dumped half the cans contents in the garbage and slid a mickey out of his back pocket. He paused before adding it. "How strong do you like it?"

Spinelli was frozen for a second. Finelly she gained back her senses. "Uh," she shrugged awkwardly. "That's fine...?" she half suggested half asked. She relaxed after a moment when he seemed to take it as an acceptable answer. She had drank before, but just a few beers and what-not. She had a bit of rum at a party once, but that's as far as her knowledge with liquor went.

Skeens handed her back her can after a second. "Tell m' if you wanna refill,"

She thanked him appropriatly and sat on the bed crossed-legged. Skeens rolled onto the other side and Mundy was plopped down at the head of it. "But," Mundy said slowly, as if considering every word. "That means your 'rents teaches you right?"

"Yeah..."

"Is it good? Or bad?"

Spinelli took a swing from her drink and looked at him. "I don't know," she muttered exhasperated. What was he trying to say?

As if reading her mind Skeens spoke. "He's just wonderin' what it's like seeing your folks so often." His voice was low and solemn.

Spinelli shrugged. She thought back to her own parents. "It's alright. I mean, sometimes they get a little to close, push a little to hard, but y'know- parents are supossed to do that. At the end of the day it's good." she answered honestly.

Mundy grinned. "That's nice." They sat in silence for a moment in their own thoughts.

"Hey, I gotta idea," Skeens suddenly said.

The others looked at him curiously.

"Follow me," he grinned mischeviously.

. . .

Spinelli followed Mundy up the stairs. She ignored the pounding in her chest and pushed it away with ease. She may not be a 'bad' kid, but she wasn't exactly pure of heart either. She just made good decisions. This was just one of the times she didn't want to be so good.

"Where we headed?" she asked, glancing around into the darkness in the stairwell.

Skeens crackled. "To the top floor."

"The pool?"

"Naawh, the really top floor- the roof."

Spinelli glanced back down the stairs making sure no one was following then picked up he pace to catch up. They managed to get out of there floor without any of the coaches or supervisors seeing. After nine you were forbidden to leave their teams floor.

"Jesus how many floors are there?" Mundy breathed. Almost instantaniously the door on the landing flew open. A stunned man in uniform looked at them. Mundy shoved past Skeens. "Run!"

Released from her spell Spinelli booked it onto the next landing, the angry employee chasing them. "These stairs are for emergency's only! Stop!"

It sounded like a bear was chasing after her. Hyped up on adreneline Spinelli sped up. The distance between them lengthened. Suddenly Mundy stopped and Spinelli almost flew into him. He shoved her by him, opening the door by him violently. He resumed running, continuing to shove Spinelli ahead of him. As she rounded the next corner Skeens caught her by the waist, pulling her into a shadow and holding her there. Mundy pressed into them so all three of them crammed together in a corner. Spinelli held her breath.

The sounds of the employee rumbling up the stairs grew louder and louder. Finally he reached the platform below them as the door clicked shut. He ripped it open and ran through it, illuminating he stairway once more. No one moved until the door shut and they were in darkness. Skeens chuckled darkly realeasing his hold on Spinelli. "Sucker..." he murmered happily.

Although she couldn't see his face clearly she knew Mundy was smirking. "Common!" She urged suddenly. "Let's go, we gotta be close to the roof by now."

They reached the roof in no time. The door was locked but Mundy and Skeens fiddled with it in the dark for a bit until it popped open. "Open seasame."

She wandered out onto the roof after Skeens. She barely breathed. "It's-" she bit her tongue from saying beautiful. "-Really sick."

Mundy chuckled gently. "Yeah it's nice."

They sat on the ledge and dangled their legs over it into the open air. Skeens took a swing from his bottle again and passed it to Spinelli. She took a sip and passed it to Mundy, who in turn passed it back to Skeens. They kept at this rotation until it stopped burning Spinelli's throat and her tongue went numb.

"It's so nice," she breathed, looking out at all the cities bright lights.

"I wish I could stay here," Mundy mumbled wishfully.

"Why don't we?" Skeens replied blandly.

"Because..." After a few seconds he gave up.

"'cause nothing! We got nothing going for us back home. Shit it ain't even home. We could just stay here. Stay on this roof 'til they leave and just live here,"

"On the roof?"

"Naw you shithead, in this city. It's so big, we could just disappear into it. We could just shut our eyes and breathe without no one snuffin' us out."

Spinelli looked to her left at Skeens. His dark hair was messy over his face. The moon shone behind him, making his face a dark shadow save from the whites of his eyes that shone from the city lights. His dark iris' were black holes. He looked mad like a poet, and as serious as death.

"But you can't." Spinelli tried.

"Why not?"

It was blantly obvious to her then she didn't know how she missed it her entire life. "Why do you hate it there so much?" she asked quietly.

Skeens looked at her sullenly. "There's nothing left for me. My dad's dead, my mom may aswell be. It's just ... it's not worth the effort anymore."

Spinelli twisted to look at Mundy. "And what about you? You ready to kick the can just like that too. Start a new life without a second thought?"

Mundy shuffled uncomfortably. "It'd be a lot better...I guess. All I know is I'm getting outta there the first chance I get, and if that chance is now...I figure I'm gone."

SpInelli shook her head. "I don't get how you'd guys drop everything and leave like that."

"You just don't know what it's like." Skeens barely whispered, looking out at the city. "No one looks down at you all the time and just waits for you to mess up. People haven't given up for you, you're not a 'lost cause'. You got a chance. You have someone to come home to, and you have someone to see you off everyday. You've got somebody, and we've got is each other."

"And Sleeps," Mundy added in absent-mindedly.

"And Sleeps," Skeens agreed.

Spinelli just looked down to the distant ground. "That's shitty."she whispered.

Skeens laughed hauntedly. "Yeah, it's pretty shitty."

They sat in silence for a bit, just watching the cars as small as ants whiz around.

"Makes you feel pretty small huh?"

Mundy gave a half-hearted grin. "You're acting pretty deep tonight Skeens, make sure not to strain yourself."

Skeens grinned sheepishly and shook his head. "Asshole," he muttered almost shyly.

Finally he pushed himself back from the ledge and stood, looking down at Spinelli and Mundy with a content face. "Ready to head back down? Lawson might think we've gone missing."

After a second Mundy stood and helped Spinelli up. "Let's go," he said, leading the way to the door.

Spinelli followed a bit behind, watching their figures push each other playfully as they reached the door. Suddenly they didn't seem so bad to her anymore.

. . .

**Exams are done! Woot wooo! And got a job! Two actually! One at a camp and one at a petting zoo ahahahah:) Well updates should keep on coming even with them. Sorry for the wait, school really kicked my ass. But I won in the end and now I'm ready to celebrate! Yay summer!:)**

**-smile-**


End file.
